


Doctor's Orders

by Menolly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, camp sick!wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly/pseuds/Menolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only fic for camp sick!Wilson 'Hug Wilson' challenge. Wilson has a new psychiatrist who writes unconventional prescriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

  
**A/N** : Dialogue only fic for camp sick!Wilson[ 'Hug Wilson' ](http://sick-wilson.livejournal.com/490756.html)challenge. 

 

 

  
  
"So...how do we do this?"

"I think it would work best if we both stand up."

"Make the cripple stand, great strategy. I suppose you're going to make me put down my cane as well."

"Well, generally people hug with two arms so yes, that would be good - if it doesn't put you out too much."

"Well, come on then, let's get this over with so we can watch the game."

"Glad to see that you're really getting into the spirit of this House."

"What sort of psychiatrist prescribes hugs as therapy anyway? What happened to good old fashioned drugs?"

"I've got those as well, as you know because you've bribed the pharmacist to get a copy of all my scrips. Doctor Baylock said I need to learn to accept comfort from people I'm close to, _physical_ comfort."

"You could hug Cuddy, or Thirteen - no, that would be like hugging a pole. Chase gives good hugs."

"How do you know that?"

"Never mind. The point is you don't have to hug me, there are a lot of people in the hospital you could hug. Starting with all those bald kids."

"Baylock said _people I'm close to_ , you're my best friend. Come on House, we should be able to do this, it's not going to kill us. Quick hug and it's done."

"The things I do for you Wilson...okay go ahead, hug me, but no feeling my ass."

"Okay. Okay. Here we go. Okay, that's good. Now, put your arms around me. Good, you're doing great, a bit tighter, I won't break."

"So, how long do we do this for? How long before you're cured?"

"It's not going to _cure_ me House, healing is a long process, this is just a step on the way."

"Now you tell me."

"We keep doing it as long as it's still feeling good I guess. Baylock didn't say."

"..."

"..."

"Um...Wilson?"

"Yes, House?"

"It's feeling pretty good to me, is it feeling good to you?"

"Can't you tell?"

"You know when I said no feeling my ass?"

"You mean like this?"

"Yeah, exactly like that. That's it, that's good... I take back what I said about hugging other people. You are _not_ doing this with anyone else. Especially not Chase."

"Well, if you don't want me to hug other people we are going to have to do this a lot."

"I'll make the sacrifice. So what comes after the hug?"

"Doctor Baylock didn't say but I think it would be something like this..."

"Mmm....arggh...oh yes, that's it....just there Wilson, oh..oh...ahhh... that's the spot. Just keep doing that."

"Okay but you have to....yes, yes, like that, oh..oh that's so good, House. Ah, I think this is working...I'm feeling so much better..."

"You said it was going to take you a long time to heal? You'll need lots of doses?"

"Could be years..."

"Excellent!"

 


End file.
